


Don't Cry

by Hiver_Frost_Elf



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Separation Anxiety, Word Cloud, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 18:03:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11765394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiver_Frost_Elf/pseuds/Hiver_Frost_Elf
Summary: James strolls through the door expecting his son to bounce into his arms... but is Axel even home???





	Don't Cry

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Thalia To Melpomene](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10469745) by [1JettaPug](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1JettaPug/pseuds/1JettaPug). 



> Betaed by [Toni](http://archiveofourown.org/users/tonia_barone)! Go thank him by reading all of his stuff. Don't forget to read the parent fic, too!
> 
> I have reached 60 works! (Technically, this isn't my sixtieth fic since two of my works are artsy things, but whatever.) Cue confetti, airhorns, and Kermit-style flailing and cheering. _Wer-wer Werrrrrrr!!!_
> 
> Made the word cloud at this nifty [site](https://www.wordclouds.com/).

James swung open the door humming a jovial melody.  Fresh from Iron Heights thanks to his patented Get Out of Jail Free Grenades, he came home expecting his son to tackle him into a hug.  Instead, the warehouse was drearily silent.  Alarms blared in James’s head as he frantically rifled through clothing racks and toy chests to find him.  He could be anywhere in here!

“Giggle bug???” James could barely hear himself over his Flash-fast heartbeat. “Tricky, answer Daddy, you’re scaring me.”

He could be anywhere in the city....

CCPD never apprehended Axel, but someone else could’ve taken him.  **If anybody had harmed his little boy**....  James had lost too much time with him already.

James became breathless when he found Axel curled in on himself with his arms wound tight across his stomach.  James maneuvered him into his embrace.  He soothed him with scalp scratches and gentle rocking.  He exhaled relief when Axel finally came back to him.

James didn’t bother asking if Axel missed him.  He should’ve busted out sooner!

But everything would be okay now.  Daddy was home, and Daddy would stay home until his little boy got better.

James started with chocolate chip pancakes.  Something yummy to Axel’s tongue yet easy on his tummy.  His mouth watered and his stomach rumbled when James brought over a stack and cut it.

James cooed praises for properly chewing and swallowing each bite.  Axel struggled to keep his head and eyelids from drooping midway through the fourth pancake.  James stashed the leftovers when Axel became too sleepy to eat.  Axel wobbled when James tugged him to his feet, so James carried him over to the bedroom space of the warehouse.  Axel coiled his arms and latched onto his daddy throughout the journey.  It never ceased to awe James that this precious lamb trusted and adored him.  After a lifetime of inspiring nothing but fear and hate, his little boy felt secure and safe around him.

But it also terrified him.  James set up a system that didn’t function when one of its parts went missing, and Axel didn’t know how or who to ask for help.  Pulling a prank distracted him from what was truly important.  James might’ve come home to a dead son!

“You get ready for bed, I’m going to call your Uncle J and Aunt Harley.”

Axel toddled off to do so while James placed his call.  The Clown Prince and Princess of Crime became ecstatic at the prospect of meeting their nephew.  They’d be here tomorrow afternoon—morning if they broke enough traffic laws!

James lulled Axel with lullabies, teddy bears, and warm blankets.  Axel finally settled down after one last final yawn.  James watched him sleep for half an hour before turning in himself.

The End!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking time to read this :) enjoy what you do here and everywhere :D


End file.
